


Happy

by Scarlet_Strange



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I did not watch it in the show yet, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Strange/pseuds/Scarlet_Strange
Summary: Will Alex deal with losing Maggie?





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, 
> 
> I didn't watch the third season and I am not sure if I will in future, but thanks to some personal things, I decided to write down how it the Sanvers break up could go. Plus I really needed to write out the shit in my brain. Hope you'll like it .)

It was just few days after Maggie left. Just few days after her fairytale crashed. Just few days after the happiness left her life again. She had to battle her own demons every day, but now? Now Alex Danvers was losing. Even though Kara stopped daily to check in on her, it wasn't helping. In fact, it made things worse. When she was alone, Alex managed to stop crying. When her sister was around, the tears were falling down her cheeks for hours. They were almost married. Almost. They didn't break it off on bad terms, truth be told, she could never be mad at Maggie. They wanted different things. Unfortunately those things were a major part of Alex’s life. Maggie knew that. Maggie knew everything or at least it looked that way.

 

Maggie helped Alex find herself. Helped her realize that she was worthy of love and that she was perfect in her own way. After years of being compared to Kara, it was a welcomed change. Detective Sawyer never intended to hurt her. Alex knew that. But the pain in her chest was indicating otherwise. Her mind was flooded with memories, the soft touches, gentle kisses. She missed that. However it was for the best. Alex couldn't imagine her life without kids, but she also had a hard time imagining it without Maggie. The agent wasn't proud of the way she was dealing with things. Whenever her mind started reminding her that this solution wasn't healthy. Alex automatically reached for another bottle of whiskey. Just like couple of minutes ago.

 

Her fingers tightened around the glass bottle. She didn't bother with glasses anymore. With the amount of alcohol she drank, it would be pointless anyway. Her eyes were red for most of the time she was awake, she usually passed out on the floor or on the couch. Alex was avoiding the bed in her apartment. The bed where she slept with Maggie. The bed where she used to feel safe. Work was something her mind also tried to avoid. She couldn't let the other DEO agents see her like this. J’onn visited her once, or maybe twice; Alex wasn't really sure. To be honest, she wasn't even sure what day it was. She sat down on the floor, bottle in one hand, phone in the other. Her fingers hovered over Maggie's number. She wanted to call her. She wanted to tell her, that Alex Danvers officially lost control. She wanted to beg her to come back, but she didn't. Instead, she dialed a different number. It was something Alex didn't really want to do, but she knew she had to.

 

“Kara?” Sound of her own voice sent a shiver down her spine.

“Alex... what's wrong?” Her sister sounded the same. The same concerned voice that she heard a million times.

“I-I can't...I can't do this alone.” It was more of a whisper now. Silent plea for help.

“I'll be right there.”

 

Kara didn't lie. She flew in through the window in matter of seconds. Of course she was in her Supergirl clothes. Because who else could save Alex Danvers. The minute Kara's knee hit the floor next to her, Alex tried to reach for her. This time, she was craving the strong arms around her. She wanted to feel secure and Kara was the only one who could provide that without asking too many questions. Even though Supergirl was fast, she didn't dodge the arm that was desperately grabbing her suit. Even though Alex was usually aware of things she did when she was drunk, she forgot to let go of the whiskey. The bottle shattered against the Kryptonian and the precious alcohol spilled all over them. Kara noticed the blood right away. Pieces of glass were everywhere on Alex's arm and the blood was slowly dripping to the floor.

 

“Oh Alex…” The blonde didn't hesitate, she lifted the human into her arms and carried her to the bathroom. She took care of the small cuts on the arm before staring at her sister without a word.

“What?” Alex practically barked at her. Expecting a lesson about drinking issues.

“I know it hurts really bad right now…”

“Ugh…”

“Should I find her and throw her to space?” Kara raised her eyebrows, waiting.

“I don't think that would be very helpful.” The agent chuckled. Based on Supergirl's expression it had to be a long time since she actually laughed.

“Alex…”

“Kara…”

“I am just trying to help...we all are.”

“I know...I am not angry, I just feel like...there is a hole where my heart was.”

“Maybe, maybe you should try to fill that hole with new things…”

“Such as?” Alex rolled her eyes, almost sure that her sister will come up with something insane.

“New haircut wouldn't do you any harm.” The Kryptonian pouted and dodged Alex's fist, “But you should shower first.”

 

The agent scoffed, but she didn't protest. Kara left the bathroom, hoping that Alex had some food in her fridge. Of course that was just wishful thinking. Loud groan echoed through the apartment, right before Supergirl jumped out of the window, flying towards their favorite restaurant. When Alex stepped out of the shower, smell of food welcomed her. She couldn't help but remember when Maggie used to cook. When Maggie used to surprise her with new things for dinner. That was gone now. A lot of it was gone, even part of her was slowly fading. But now, now Alex knew she deserves to be happy.

 

“You didn't have to go all the way there.” She smiled at Supergirl sitting on the sofa.

“I know, but you deserved it. Also it took me like two minutes.”

“What now, Kara?” Alex sat down next to her, reaching for one of the boxes, “I can't even sleep in my own bed…”

“You have to find yourself again, figure out how to be...happy?” That was the most basic advice anyone could ever give her. Alex knew what she should do, but doing it alone was harder than she expected.

“It's just…”

“I am right here, Alex. I am not leaving you, ever.” The blonde assured her before turning on the TV.

“Thank you…” The agent softly whispered, cuddling closer to Kara's side.

 

It didn't take long before Alex passed out. Kara figured out that she has to be exhausted after all that. She scooped her up and carried her over to the bed. The Kryptonian was about to leave when she remembered what Alex said about the bed. Without hesitation, Kara crawled behind her sister and locked her arms around the human body; knowing very well, that she wasn't Maggie, but she could still offer some feeling of safety.

 

Alex woke up after few hours. Panic immediately overtaking everything in her mind. She was in the bed. She didn't want to be there. Alone. But Alex wasn't alone. When she tried to move, Supergirl's arms were blocking her. The agent took a deep breath and closed her eyes again. There was no way to get out of there until Kara wakes up. She tried to steady herself, to get rid of the overwhelming feelings. To her surprise, she managed to do that. Alex knew she deserves to be happy, but until now, she didn't know if she could do it without Maggie. Until now, she thought her happiness was connected to one person. Until now, she didn't know how wrong she was.

 


End file.
